Fate Had It In For Me: A Guile Story
by Ropihl
Summary: A simple little story about Guile and an OC after everything is done and over with. Short and sweet and hey, Guile needs love too! GuilexOC pairing. R&R if you'd like!
1. Chapter 1

He stood with a cup of wine in his hand, gazing out through the window at the sea. He watched as the waves approached the shore and crashed against the rocks, making a calming sound as they did so. All around him was talking and the sound of conversation but he blocked them out, ignoring them as he raised his glass to his lips, taking a small sip of his liquor.

He adverted his gaze to the sky, seeing the birds as they waltzed across the open emptiness, their bodies a silhouette against the blue. Again he tasted a drop of his drink and closed his eyes behind a golden mask, shielding them the world.

"How beautiful," he said aloud. "How beautiful the sound of waves below and the call of birds above. I pity those who do not behold this image once in their lives."

Guile turned to look at the people behind him assembled in the bar. This specific place in Termina was his favorite to calm himself and watch the view of the ocean below. It was occasionally crowded and he found it hard to clear his mind if the commotions around him were too much, but once he was able to release himself, nothing interrupted his quiet bliss.

Until he heard the voice a woman behind him.

"Excuse me," she said and he turned to face her.

She was a young woman, younger than himself. Her hair was long and light brown, hanging down the middle of her back. Her eyes blue and alert, regarding him with much respect and giving him her full attention. Her clothes were simple, long pants that covered her long legs and a shirt that wrapped around her, a few sizes too big for her small frame.

"Excuse me, but are you not Guile, the magician?" she asked.

The man took a sip of red wine as he kept his eyes on her. "Why yes, that would be me. But what business do you have?"

The girl, having not yet given her name, curtsied deeply, bowing her head towards the ground. "My name is Aira. I only wish to thank you for what you've done. It was thanks to you that the world as a whole is saved."

The magician simply watched her behind his façade, the glass held between his fingers beginning to turn round and round as he twisted it. "You need not thank me, my lady. I believe that any man would fight to save the world he lives in. And besides," he said, turning away from her to face the window again, "do you even know the whole story of what we've done?"

Aira stood straight again and watched him as he moved away from her. "No…Not the entire story. All I've been told is you along with more than a dozen others saved our home. I only wish to repay my gratitude."

Both stayed quiet for a moment, neither knowing what to say as the other stared in a different direction. Occasionally the magician would taste his cocktail, relaxing himself.

"Hmm…the sky is peaceful today," he said slowly, catching the girl's attention. "It matches well with your eyes." Aira flushed a bright crimson at his words, unsure why she had reacted so.

"I've been told you were a one with words. I guess they were right."

Guile turned to look at her. "They? They as in who?"

"The others you were together with. Do you remember Van?" Guile thought for a moment, lifting his glass.

"Ahh, the boy painter. Yes, I remember him clearly, small child he was."

"My family has been on good terms with theirs for sometime. I occasionally watch Van if his father is out. He spoke of his many adventures with you often and told me of all the deeds you've done. It seemed you were an important aspect in the party." She smiled brightly, a beam of happiness as he lifted a brow slightly, not insincere but more questioning.

"I cant say I've lived up to what the boy has told you. As you can see, I spend much of my time in this bar."

"That doesn't bother me. Besides, it was rather easy to find you, seeing how you're seen her often." She smiled shyly at him, turning away from him to look at the people about.

"Your apparent appreciate is enough to thank me. I am truly grateful that someone has paid their respects. Now, if you excuse me, my lady, I must be off. Perhaps we shall see each other again sometime. Sometime soon."

Placing his glass on the windowpane, he bowed gracefully to her, sweeping his arms back. Slowly and with a measured pace, he headed for the door and opened and closed the wooden gate, choosing to exit as a human would, not a magician with magic and smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

He raised his hand to knock on the door of the mansion, a massive white collection of lumber and architectural magnificence. The river he could see below, the boats floating down towards the docks, men propelling them with oars. Waiting patiently, he amused himself by created sparks about his hand, summoning them to dance in his palm and then squeezing them until they disappeared.

Van himself answered the door, swinging it open widely and gazing up at his guest. A bright smile appeared suddenly and his eyes began glowing.

"Guile!" he said loudly. "How are you? I haven't seen you since we all came home. I'm glad you're here, come in, come in!"

Guile complied with his aggressive request and stepped inside, entering the highly decorated living room. Fine furnishings and decorations adored the room and a tall staircase was off to both sides. All was white and clean, clearly the maids had done an excellent job at keeping the place spotless.

"What can I get you? A drink or something?" said the boy, looking up at his guest.

"Nothing, nothing," replied the man, holding out his hand, signaling that he was fine as he was. "I've only come for some information, if you could give it."

"Information? Of what?" asked the boy excitedly.

"It comes to my attention you've been telling falsehoods of me," Guile explained, eying the child as he gazed up at him. "A woman contacted me earlier today."

"And was her name Aira?"

"Yes, it just happened to be Aira."

Van grinned widely. "She's comes around here to watch me sometimes."

"You've been telling her about me?" the elder asked, blinking slightly.

"You and everyone else. She likes to listen to my stories, unlike other people like my father whose too busy."

"You've been telling her that I'm some great magician, Van. Please don't stretch the truth, it only leads to falsehoods."

The boy frowned. "Falsehoods? I'm only telling her what really happened. And you are a great magician, Guile! I wouldn't lie about something like that."

"I can do little more than this," said the man, casting once again his dancing flames as they floated above his hand. He quickly forced them away and they vanished. "I hardly think that would excite you, or anyone else."

"I still think its pretty cool," said the boy, watching him in awe.

"Please, don't speak of me to her again. I'd hate to crush her hopes of me being something spectacular."

Van hung his head, his hat sliding slightly on his head. "Well, I tried."

"Hmm? Tried what?"

He lifted his head. "Well, I assumed you were having girl troubles, so I though you might need help."

Guile, taken aback by this comment, simply left the boy in his home, saying nothing else as he walked out the door into the town once more. He wondered deep in his mind what else Van had told her.


	3. Chapter 3

She found him again as he sat down near the coast by the graves in Termina, sitting by his lonesome, a hand on his knee, the other bracing himself from the back. He noticed her quickly as she approached, feeling her aura as she drew near. It had been three days since they had first met and Guile had not been at his usual spot in the bar. It as not that he wished to avoid her personally, only to avoid the disappointment she would feel when she found the truth.

He stayed seated when she came closer and curtsied again to him. "You needn't do that," he said.

"Still," she said, not continuing her sentence. "Is it alright for me sit…?"

The magician turned his head to look at her. "Of course, I would never turn down a lady if she wished to be near me."

Aira seated herself on her knees next to him and they watched as the water rushed towards them and then broke in small waves against the dirt. Neither said anything and both were lost in their own minds, thinking opposite things. She tilted her head to look at him.

"Have you been in contact with Van in the passed few days?" said the magician before she could speak.

"Yes, yesterday morning I watched him. He said he saw you and he was very excited about it."

"And did he tell you the truth?"

Aira eyed him slowly. "Truth about what?"

Guile sighed heavily and didn't reply, throwing his eyes above him, and leaning back, admiring the clouds and sky. "Beautiful," he said in a low voice, more to himself than her. "Mother Nature is so peaceful and ever changing. I wonder…"

"Wonder what?" chimed in Aira quietly after he had slipped into silence.

"Nothing, don't worry."

Again they said with no words spoken, but neither felt uncomfortable as others might would. They shared a quiet moment together, admiring the world around them.

"Master Guile," she said in a soft voice, gaining his attention.

"Just Guile"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Guile then."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Why do you wear that mask?"

"I have no real reason for that. It just seems fitting with my personality, doesn't it?" he said with a slight smile, looking up at the girl. She also shared a similar expression.

"I suppose. Do you wear it always?"

"No, only when I'm in public. I hope you aren't offended by it."

"Of course not, I would think you were offended by me asking."

Guile held his smile. "Not at all. Its relaxing, having another to talk to for so long."

"Have you kept in contact with your friends from the journey?"

The long-haired man closed his eyes and held them there. "Not entirely. If I see them, then I greet them but I don't go out of my way to keep in touch with them. I hope that doesn't sound too cold."

"No, it makes sense."

Minutes passed before Guile stood from the ground, standing to his full high, his white robes hanging about him. "Aira, perhaps you would enjoy hearing the true story about our little adventures, if you don't mind cooping with disappointments."

The woman stood as he did and looked at him with curiosity. "The truth is better than a lie. And I would be in no way disappointed."

The magician folded his arms and met her gaze. "Come, I'll tell you the real story."


	4. Chapter 4

It took him several hours to finally relay the whole events to her. She agreed not to question him until the end and she inquired much about everyone and the changes in time and dimensions. Aira sat in frustration, thinking hard and attempting to understand everything she had been told which was far more than Van had ever gone into.

Guile sat comfortably in a chair in his home, his mask still resting on his face, another glass of wine in his grip, watching the girl with a frown on her face seated across from him on a couch, her glass untouched. His home, she found, was bland and hardly anything spectacular but it didn't bother her in the least. Besides, it was the home of a single man, she didn't expect much.

"I know it's a lot to take in at once," he said behind the glass.

"I find it hard to believe," she said to him slowly.

"As did I when I first started on the journey. I didn't believe it at all. But alas, fate had it in for us and we just did what was already dictated."

"Still, all of you are responsible for keeping the world intact. All of us others are in debt to you."

"Hardly. You aren't disheartened by the fact that everything you've been told of me is a lie?"

Aira smiled warmly at him. "That doesn't matter. It doesn't change anything."

Guile placed his glass on a table before the chair, holding out his hand. He again called the sparkes from his palm, the small candles of flame burning in a low orange color casting a glow on his hand. She watched, eyes following the turning of the lights. "This is all I'm able to do." He spun his hand around and threw his palm out towards her, the flashing lights flying in her direction. "Don't worry, they wont harm you, not unless I will them to and of course I do not."

The flames flew around her shoulders slowly, creating a ballet about her. They did not give off any energy or radiation, it was like they were illusions, something that could have been quiet possible. He pulled his hand back towards him and the objects moved to his call, resting in his hand as he constricted them out of sight.

Guile laughed deep in his throat, causing the woman to look at him. "And to think, I could have done anything to help the group." He took a sip of his wine.

Aira admired him with respect. "It's far more than any I know could do. Whether it could cause harm to an enemy, its still a beautiful sight to behold. Much like the waves, sky, and Mother Nature."

The magician looked up at her in recognition of her comment. Slowly his lips turned up into a smile. "Is there a similarity we share?"

She returned his grin with one of her own. "Perhaps two if you look hard enough."

He looked down at the table, picking up his glass again and noticing hers had gone untouched. "Do you not like wine? It's a wonderful year, very ripe yet sweet. You might enjoy it."

Aira looked down and noticed the glass as if for the first time. "Oh, I forgot it was there. I was too enveloped in the story, it slipped my mind." She lifted it and took a slight drink, his eyes watching her. They were quiet for a moment, until she spoke: "You are in your home."

"Yes."

"Perhaps," she said shly, "I could see your face, with the mask removed."

Guile laughed again, a laugh of glee. "Ah! I had forgotten all about it. Again, I hope I haven't been too rude."

He lifted his hands to his face and removed the golden mask from his eyes. His face was fully revealed, though nothing had changed drastically, save his eyes. They were dark and she was unable to distinguish a color from them. They were wise, a certain spark, perhaps magical, hid inside them, causing her to gaze into them, forgetting her manners.

Guile smiled. "I hardly think I'm anything to stare at."

The woman blinked slightly, regaining her composure. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…"she trailed off, seeping again into his eyes.

He closed them slightly, relaxing into his chair, twirling his glass. "Follow me, I want to show you something."


	5. Chapter 5

They stood atop a high cliff, the ocean still below them, the sky, now dark after the hours it had taken him to tell the story above, stars smiley down at the pair as they stood stationary in the light of the moon. He had taken her outside to a place only half an hours walk from his home. It was his favorite place to be and it gave him plenty of time to think without interruptions. He loved being surrounded by Mother Nature and her majesty.

"This place," he said slowly, allowing her to take a few steps to stand next to him, "is by far the most striking place I've ever been. If the sun were shining and the time had been right, you would be able to see straight into the water. You would even be able to see the fish as they swam about and maybe if you were lucky, a dolphin or whale could swim by."

Both of their faces were shrouded in the pale white light of the moon and stars above. "I'd love to see that."

"You will, someday, I promise you that. I'd hate for you to miss such a site."

Slowly, she moved towards his side and he felt her doing so without looking at her. He sat and she followed his lead, both sitting, watching the restless water below them move about. He lifted his hand, summoning his warm flame, encircling them both in a tight web of similarities, feelings, and emotions. He closed his eyes, allowing the girl to lean slightly on his shoulder as she became tired, leaning back on his arms.

_And here I thought fate had decided I was to be alone. Huh, funny how that works…_ he thought, slipping away into a land unknown to him, emotions waiting to be explored.


End file.
